Christmas Miracle
by Charbypooh
Summary: The whole team has made plans for the holidays. But that doesn't bother a murderer. Will the team get to their holiday plans or will the murderer get the upper hand?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this accordingly to the holidays and the episode Living Proof in The Closer

I own nothing

Please review

Luv you guys❤️

SHARONS POV

I didn't feel good about telling everyone that they won't be attending their holiday plans just 3 days before Christmas. But it's apart of the job, so it needed to be done.

"I'm sorry but no one will be making their holiday plans this year." I said in the nicest voice possible

"Wait, what? Why captain?" The team said in unison.

"We previously just got a case." I said.

"Ye gods! Can't people die after the new year?"

"I am very sorry." I looked over at Andy praying for some help here.

"Ok, ok, ok. Everyone calm down. Think positive. If we all shut up and listen to the captain maybe we can solve this case before the holidays."

I nod Andy's way and give him a smile. Andy is a great friend and an even better boyfriend. Oh my gosh did I just officially call him my boyfriend. I thought to myself. But he really is. He is so sweet, nice, patient, funny, and especially handsome.

"Flynn makes a good point. So what's the case?" Sykes said looking my way. I silently thanked her and went on to answer the question.

"2 women were just found dead in their townhouses on James boulevard."

"Same street?" Provenza asked.

"Yes, they were neighbors"

"What's the relation?" Taho asked.

"The same man called them both missing."

"What's the problem with that? It could've been the mailman" Provenza said.

"He claimed to be married to both of them"

"Ye gods!"

"He apparently was married to the both of them. His name is Spencer Houle, 45. No kids. At all. He works for a law firm. The biggest law firm in L.A. We need to waste no more time. Provenza, and Taho take Buzz with you to the crime scene. Julio and Sykes, I want all bank records and I want background on and his two wives."

"What about me captain?" Andy asked.

"You're with me. We have to see what the doc has to say about the two 'wives' and then we have to interview the neighbors."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. And quite frankly so did mine. I love spending time with him. In and outside of work.

"What do we have here Doctor?" I asked.

"Contrary to me not wanting to be here, and wanting to be in Maui with my boyfriend Captain, we have two victims who appear to have been killed the same way with the same weapon"

"I'm sorry Doctor. But it's apart of the job. What would you say the weapon is?" I said

"Thank you. I would say it large sized pocket knife."

"Thank you Doctor." I nodded towards him and managed a smile. Ricky and Emily are coming to my house tomorrow along with Andy's daughter and her family. I am really excited to have the whole family together.

Andy decided to drive to James boulevard while I was on the phone with Taho.

I was finally done. And Andy gently grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. It wasn't awkward. It was just... Normal. Andy and I have been friends for years. But now that it's more than friends it's even better. I don't mean that sexually, I mean that it's better now that I can actually go and hug him and not have it be weird or awkward. My thoughts are shifted when he turns his head and smiles at me. I return the smile.

The rest of the car ride was filled with me discussing Christmas dinner and if there was actually going to be one. And him just calming me down and telling me it will be alright. Normal Andy. Normal me.

That's all for now!

Thank you so much for reading!

Please review!

Love you guys❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Andy and I knocked on the first door . The neighbor to the wife. The first wife.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I am captain Sharon Raydor and this is detective Andy Flynn. We were wondering if you heard or seen anything about these two women?" I held up one picture and Andy held up the other.

"That one" she said pointing to my picture. " I heard her screaming/yelling as I was taking my jog."

"Did you see anyone? Why didn't you call the police?"

"I saw her husband go into their house a few hours before" she paused. She looked like she was confused. "but I also saw a um tall, I mean I'm short man go into her house after"

"At what time?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe 10:00. Or maybe…."' "Ok thank you. You have been of much help." I smiled and left.

"She was lying" Andy and I said in unison. We both looked at eachother and smiled. I called Sykes.

"Sykes. I need phone records off of the neighbor. He name is Linda Walker. She lied to us. We aren't sure why but we think that she's covering for the husband. Have Julio pull video from the Houles home security cameras. And see who and at what actual time people came and went.

"Ok, Provenza has something."

"Alright, tell him we will be there in a few hours we still have to talk to the other neighbors."

"Ok"

"What do you have Provenza?"

"So our two victims have been cheated on by this scum womanizer for 14 years. And we found out that they aren't the only ones who have been jaded. That Linda Walker woman, Sykes just found her phone records. And the goes! It's not pretty. She's been having conversations with this asshole everyone Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday for exactly 3 hours."

"For how long?"

"We will keep digging but for at least 7 years now."

"Ok, but how did her husband not notice any of these phone calls?"

"He is in the Navy. He isn't home often"

"Well that explains it. Ok, Taho bring our womanizer into interview room 3. And Provenza pick up Mrs Linda Walker."

"But Cap, we have no actual proof."

"She doesn't need to know that"

"Hello Mrs Walker, I think you remember me and Detective Flynn?"

"Um yes I do, what is this about?"

"We had a few more questions for you."

"Uh, ok"

"We know you lied. So what really happened when you took a jog by?"

"What do you mean lie, I did not lie!"

"Does your husband know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're having an affair."

She began to cry. She cracked.

"I'm so sorry. It's just, he's gone a lot and I'm always alone. And I hate being alone."

I flashed back to my years with Jack. He would always leave me alone. With or without the kids. That was a dark time for me. But contrary to what Jack may say, I would never stoop as low as cheating. I wasn't that alone.

"Just tell us what happened that day."

"I took my morning run at about 10:00 o'clock. I saw Jake…"

"Jake?"

"I knew he was married but his name is Jake Houle."

"Ok, continue."

"I was jogging home about 30 minutes later when I heard screaming."

"Did anyone else enter the home?"

"No, but Jake did come out with different clothes on."

"Ok, thank you. We will have to keep you overnight. But our officers will make sure you're comfortable."

"Thank you"

We walked into the murder room. And I saw everyone working so hard, I looked at Andy. He looked at me. I knew what he meant.

"Everyone go home. We will look at this with new eyes tomorrow."

"Thanks boss" they all said as they ran out of the building with all of their belongings.

"Wanna go home with me?" I asked Andy.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He said with a huge smile on his face.

We walked out of the building hand in hand. No one was there. We were the last ones there except for the guards and the outside officers. I didn't care anyway.

We got to my house and we barely made it in the door before Andy started to kiss me. I kissed back. It was a passionate kiss, we made it to the couch. I sat on his lap. We began to kiss again. I really enjoyed Andy. When I told him 6 months ago that I wanted to go slow and sex was off the table for a while, he respected my decision. We didn't have sex until 3 months later. Even then, when I came onto him he kept asking me if I was sure that I wanted to do it.

I heard Andy say one thing before we fell backwards and were laying on the couch. "How about we make our own Christmas magic."

Thanks so much for reading❤️

Please review

Ily guys


End file.
